


Child of the Forest: Soul Hope

by DCJoKeRHS



Series: Child of the Forest [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (I am still the only official person using that tag - it seems...), (maybe ¬w¬), Alpha Bill Cipher, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Bill Can't Human, Exit for such darlings is RIGHT AT THE TOP OF THE FREAKIN' PAGE!, Haters gunna Hate, How Do I Tag, Human Bill Cipher, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Multi, NO BETA EVER, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dipper Pines, Pacifica Just Wants Time With Mabel!, Please Don't Kill Me, Senpai Notice Me, Yandere Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Bill returns first, 100% Unable to human and scarring Pacifica all too easily.Then Dipper returns, now //there's// a whoooole unopened can of beans!(I'm DoritoDip Trash and this happened 'cause Dipper Acted Cute #Sorry_Not_Sorry)





	1. Return of a Dorito

Mabel is exploring that part of the forest again.

The last place she saw Bill, the last place she saw Dipper.

Right before he’d been snatched away, the Forest’s new Deity-in-training.

“Mabel! Stan says it’s time for Dinner! He made lasagne!” Pacifica calls, before jogging up.

After Pacifica ’d come out to her parents, she’d been thrown out the door with a lone suitcase of supplies, the m aids giving her pitying looks as her Mother chewed her out for being “a useless little wretch”.

Only Mabel had been willing to give her a home, comforting her when Pacifica had broken down in tears.

Honestly, only Mabel and Pacifica had really been able to be there for eachother; Mabel had moved in for good shortly after, Stanford having signed off the Guardianship papers for Mabel and Dipper, who Mabel and Stan claimed as “currently ill and unable to see them due to a contamination hazard”.

Stanford somehow managed to quickly choke up something to prove such.

Not as though Mabel was still sore about him not finding a solution to Dipper getting taken _by the FUCKING Forest_!!

 

“Mabes?”

“Yeah…” Mabel mumbles, turning to leave…

Before hearing a rustle along with a familiar “Holy fuck! Ow that hurt you shitty plants! Oww! Pain isn’t fucking funny anymore! AND _WHY ARE MY EYES SPILLING STUFF?!_ ”

“ Bill!” Mabel shoots round…

 

Bill is sitting in a pile of plants, naked , with tears tracking down his face as he’s pulling thorns from ivory-gold skin.

He looks up.

“Shooting Star?!… Why are you…” he tilts his head, eyes narrowing slighly as he looks at her, “Bigger?” he asks.

Mabel blinks, before frowning.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU FOR TWO, SHITTY YEARS?!” she yells.

Bill recoils slightly, cursing when he sets a hand on another pile of thorns.

“Owww! Why are you yelling at me?”

Mabel growls , darting forward as Bill looks up, eyes widening as he stumbles away, feet oddly resistant to the thorns themselves.

“Holy hell what’s wrong with you?!” he demands, Pacifica shrieking and covering her eyes.

Mabel pauses, glancing over to see Pacifica had turned red, shoulder’s hunched.

“P-p-”

“What? Peacocks? Pricks?”

“ _PERVERT_!” Pacifica yells, before running away.

…

Mabel gives up.

“Bill… Just get your ass back to the Shack and magic up some clothes, first; you scared my girlfriend.”

“Eh?” Bill blanks, before looking down, “Oooooh… Whoops.”

He clicks his fingers, clothing appearing in a moment.

...

"I hate you."

"No you don't little- WOAH!"

Mabel raises a brow as Bill faceplants the dirt.

"...Karma."

Bill spits out a load of dirt in his mouth in response...

 

Ford is oddly pleased at the sight of Bill, though when Stan gulps at the sight of Ford's expression, the answer comes easily.

"Bill's not gunna like being your test subject, Ford."

"He's had a physical form made by the forest some how! I'm curious!" Ford grins.

Then, at the smell of food, there's a low growl as Bill reaches to his stomach, before his face.

"How do you deal?!" he whines.

Mabel snorts, as Pacifica blushes.

"Eat," Stan simply states, pushing a plate over with a raised brow.

Bill sighs, before eating a mouthful, pausing, then eating more after, smiling.

"Cool!" he grins through a mouthful.

"I think the word is "Thanks", Bill," Ford corrects.

"Hmm-hmm!" Bill nods.

"Anyway!" Ford grabs Bill's shoulder as Bill stiffens in fear, "My lab, now."

"...Sure, Sixer!" Bill shakily grins, as Mabel raises her own brow in curiosity...

(Thirty minutes it's screwed up in annoyance; Ford didn't even bother to smother Bill's yells as he was poked and prodded and even had blood drawn...)

(Bill's oddly silent when he emerges an hour later, Ford looking like a too-old-kid at Christmas as Bill just looks both tired and mortified...)

(It's oddly refreshing...)


	2. Wolf!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!! I was sure I had the 2nd chapter up, but then I look and find I'd just left it on my docs whilst running off to KHR fics and Demon's Tower and the like! (>nn<) Please forgive me!!! XS

Bill’s fast asleep as Stan, Pacifica and Mabel sit in the kitchen with Ford, talking over what Ford had found out.

“He has normal human anatomy, but for features that link into that of the forest creatures, from enhanced senses and motor functions to scent glands that basically give him the smell of a powerful leader in regards to the other forest creatures, though it explains why he smells like smoke and testosterone to us.” Ford’s eyes sparkle as he speaks, “He may also have other personality differences due to this from the hormones he will now be experiencing, as well as containing DNA from those of us in his wheel, which somehow all combines perfectly with his spiritual energy to act as a glue, holding his demonic spirit and energy inside his body! But  _ look _ !” Ford turns the ipad for the pair to see.

“Wait… Isn’t DNA meant to only have two strands?” Stan frowns, pointing.

“Yes! It appears he has dormant DNA linking into one of the more common predatory quadrupeds! Wolves! He is the romanticized version of an Alpha Werewolf!”

Silence falls, before Pacifica stands with a screech of “ _ WHAT _ ?!”

“Um, bro… You  _ do _ know that basically makes him about as dangerous as  _ before _ he gained a physical form, right?” Stan asks, as Mabel just seems to be mediating between telling everyone to calm down, or just put her head in her hands.

“Oh… Shut up, the lot of you…” she groans, deciding to do both, as she allows her head to flop into her crossed arms…

 

Bill is confused when he wakes up to yelling, stretching as he stands, looking down to see he’s now in one of Ford’s spare shirts as he wipes the remnants of sleep from his face.

“Why’s everyone yelling?” he groans, finding them in the kitchen as Pacifica’s scolding Ford for not taking his own research seriously enough as Mabel and Stan are trying to calm them both down.

The room freezes, before they turn to stare at him, as he allows himself to give another yawn, moving towards the cupboards.

“Hungry…” he mutters, before Mabel’s gently pushing him into one of the chairs.

“I’ll deal with it, you’re going to have a little talk with the others, OK?”

“Fine…” Bill mumbles, giving a sleepy smile when Mabel pats his head…

...Wait.

Bill shakes his head quickly, sleepy smile turning to an awake frown.

“Hey!” he complains, “I’m not a dog!”

Mabel laughs, as Bill looks over to Ford, Stan and Pacifica, Stan trying not to laugh as Ford glides into his usual seat, Pacifica flopping in another.

“‘S not funny…” Bill mumbles, resting his chin on a propped-up hand.

“You’ve got DNA now, as well as hormones, you will need to adjust,” Ford states.

“Urgh… The prices for having a human form…” Bill’s lip curls with this.

“We have the forest to deal with, now; it’s better you’re here than having to around the forest now, correct?”

Bill scratches his head, annoyed, before wincing.

It was as though there were many voices at the back of his head, whispering.

_ ‘The Unicorns are holding their annual beauty competition soon…’ _

_ ‘The other creatures are now directed to the Southern Lake, though the Gnomes will need to be dealt with; they plan to visit there soon, but the water will corrupt them otherwise…’ _

Bill sighs, recognising what it was; he’d had a similar thing whilst feeding off the forest’s magic.

“Here you are!” Mabel sings, placing buttered toast and eggs in front of Bill.

He is quick to eat, using what he’d learnt from watching the others.

“I have to go and talk to the Dwarves; right now they’re going to do something stupid and apparently the Forest doesn’t like it,” he states as he stuffs in the last mouthful.

“What? Why?” Mabel asks.

Bill shrugs, before hissing as he gets a sharp pain in his head.

“I don’t think I’m meant to question it…” he sighs, before heading out.

Mabe looks back at the others, as Ford is back to taking notes as Stan’s left, only Pacifica remaining to a side, filing her nails.

“Do you think-... I-...” Mabel tries to think up the correct words, “Should we follow him?”

Pacifica shrugs, standing.

“Weren’t we sorting out your jumper collection today?” Pacifica asks.

Mabel’s face fills with realisation, before settling down; Bill should be fine.

“Sure!”...

 

Bill steps into forest, smelling everything as soon as he was amongst the trees, following the forest’s voice (that sounded suspiciously like multiple people, including Dipper).

He found the Gnomes about three metres from the lake.

“I advise you don’t do that, you fools,” Bill states, smirking.

“I-It’s Bill Cipher!” a gnome cries.

There’s a scramble amongst the gnomes, as one gnome tries making a break for the lake.

Bill reacts, launching himself at the gnome, hands becoming paws as he  _ bites _ , teeth lightly gripping the gnome’s neck.

“George!” Jeff cries, as Bill carries the gnome back, releasing it as he lets loose a growl.

The gnome scrambles back to its friends as Bill watches.

“I won’t be so merciful if you try again. The forest has chosen me to look after it until Pinetree’s return, so  _ back off _ !” Bill growls, barking the last bit as the gnomes flee, carrying Jeff with them.

Bill sighs, before studying how he looks in the water.

A golden-furred wolf gazed back, one eye cyan, the other a black pit as black horns curled up from between his ears, a red oval with a line down the middle, much like an eye, upon his forehead.  


Bill's nose twitches, as he accidentally touches the water with his nose.

_ warmth, peace, **Home**. _

Bill snaps back, afraid, as he studies the water.  


" _ Return _ _to the Shack_..." 

Bill lifts his head, looking round, before snorting, doing as the voice said; it sounded like his dear Pinetree, after all...

 

Mabel's sitting by the window when she sees the creature that pads out of the forest towards the Shack, blue eye giving away who it was.

"Bill?!"

She runs to the door, as Bill pads up, looking confused.

"I can't change back..." he whimpers, annoyed.

"..." Mabel is silent in shock for a moment.

"...Mabel?" Bill asks.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SO FLUFFY!!" she squeals, Bill yelping as he's suddenly being hugged around the neck as she rubs her cheek into his.

"WHAT ON EARTH?!" Bill roars, voice muted as Mabel starts playing with his cheeks, attracting the attention of the other Shack members.

"What the fu-" Stan starts, before Ford silences him with a look.

"Get her awf-" Bill attempts, before Mabel rubs his sides, Bill griting his teeth, before a chuckle breaks out.

"W-what?! No!"

Bill tries escaping as Ford chuckles.

"It appears, Bill's ticklish..."

"Hahaha!" Mabel laughs, as the air is broken with a large "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	3. Powers and Human-ing Pains

"What the heeell?!" Bill whines, occupying the couch like an oversized cat. He'd turned back after taking a nap, but Mabel still wouldn't let him live down being so fluffy... (Nor would Stan...)

"What's wrong, Bill?" Mabel asks.

"My tummy's groaning and II don't know what it is..."

Cue another rumbling noise of disapproval.

"Oh my god, Bill! Just eat something!" Pacifica groans, facepalming.

Bill whines, turning puppy-eyes on them.

Mabel is across the room and holding out bits of bread in moments, as Bill sniggs them, looking puzzled as he finally eats...

"More?" he asks through a full mouth.

"Sure!" Mabel grins, before there's a hand on each of their collars.

"Just sit and eat like normal people, idiots!" Pacifica orders, before whipping out the butter and cheese, having a sandwich out and in front of Bill, who cheerily chows down.

"Hey! You don't want indigestion!" Pacifica complains, annoyed.

"But it's _good_!" Bill replies through another mouthful.

Pacifica sighs, sliding across a glass of milk, as she watches Bill, the demon acting more like a child or puppy than the full-blown demon he was known to be...

"Hey, what about your powers?" she asks.

Bill looks up, tilting his head.

"...I tried it in the Mindscape and it seems fine, I was going to wait a while until Ford decides he can stop fawning around me and head back to his hidey-hole."

"...You forgot about it, didn't you?" Pacifica frowns.

Bill returns to his food...

 

They finally get him to try once the tourists have come and gone, using the yard in case of Bill setting anything on fire...

...They forgot the idea of him accidentally doing that _to himself..._

The second time round, Pacifica fetched a bucket of ice-water, as Bill decided he was just going to force his hands through the pain until he'd destroyed his nerves.

Thank god Ford was there to stop him, designing gloves that worked to draw out the flames so the fire-proof top of the gloves burnt while Bill used his magic instead.

This didn't go without it's own pains.

"Bill, I need to be able to get the gloves to suit your Okuri-Inu form and see how that works, _shift. Now._ " Ford is standing with his hands on hips, one holding a clipboard as the other holds the pen.

"Mabel'll nab me again!" Bill whimpers.

"Bill..."

Bill fixes gazes with Ford, neither standing down...

Until Bill flinches, lowering his head.

"Fine," he frowned, shifting, holding up a paw for Ford to try out his latest stuff on...

...

(He still doesn't escape Mabel, as a howl of "BETRAYAAAL!" fills the air...)

 

There was one, last, forgotten detail...

Bill was part-wolf...

So when he locked himself in Dipper and Bill's room, sounds of growls and whimpers and snapping furniture coming through the wood, Ford had yet another field-day as Stan was growling about "Making a second cellar" and Pacifica was on Mabel-distraction-duty so _no-one_ tried opening the door...

...Though Soos did, a burst of silver only getting stopped at the door when Mabel screamed in the living room in surprise and Ford suddenly had shot an elephant's-worth of tranquillizer into Bill, who fell unconscious shortly after, as a small child amongst the tourists got distracted by "the fluffy doggy"...

(Bill was soon a new money-device as he sat by the shop-counter, little children climbing all over him as he tried his utmost not to terrify them and get a lawsuit placed for his untimely death...)

"STAN?! WHERE'S MY CLOTHES?!"

"I DUNNO! MAYBE YOU'LL HAVE TO GO AROUND TOWN AS A HORNED DOG ADVERTIZING THE SHACK!"

"...DAMN YOU, FEZ!"


	4. Dipper~~~~

Bill's woken by the feeling of his shift, by the smell of the forest, and by its call.

Moonlight coming through the Shack's triangular window - one of his Eyes - is the first thing that his eyes lie on upon waking, but he already feels the pull, padding out of the room and down the stairs, quick and silent with the wind as his eyes helps him find his path, coming to the lake he'd been guarding ever since he 'woke up'.

_"Dive."_

Bill does so, eyes widening slightly when he feels the force of change, hindlegs and tail merging as he gains gills and a second set of eyelids, gasp echoing below the waves like a song as he recognises the basic traits of a Syren, skin tightening around his cheekbones as he even gains the cheek-scales.

He swims deeper in as he trills, voice acting as his eyes as he 'sees' a nest of vines and weeds unfurling like dingy tentacles to reveal someone Bill recognised all too well.

"Dipper!"

He shoots forwards, quickly grabbing Dipper and getting him to the surface, hesitating only slightly when he catches sight of how Dipper has also gained traits for a Syren...

...Which vanish once they're above the water's surface, replaced by a smell which obtains a raised eyebrow from Bill, tiling his head to look at Dipper's face.

"...Ford said we only had two types of DNA in us... Why the heck do you smell like my kinda ice-cream?..." Bill mutters, efore noting how that formerly-peaceful face screws up, revealing amber orbs with hints of galaxies inside...

"..Bill?... Hey, can you let me on my feet, now?" Dipper asks.

The scent grows slightly as Dipper's confusion and a slight hint of fear at the fact Bill's now got a scent of his own that isn't all-out Demon.

"Oh!" Bill gently does so, but keeps a tight hold of one of Dipper's hand, as he leans over slightly... "You smell _wonderful_..."

Was that a _shiver_ he got from _his_ Pinetree?!

Bill smiles, nuzzling Dipper's neck as he kisses Dipper's cheek.

"I missed you... Especially when it turns out Mabel can't resist hugging my Wolf form, which Stan now also likes using for cash... Urgh..." it's Bill's turn to shiver as memories appear in his mind's eye.

Dipper tugs him back to reality with another kiss, a small whimper slipping from his face when he realises that has both their scents a _tone_ more obvious as Bill carefully pulls back.

"Maybe we should continue this when your family - now including Pacifica - won't try and slaughter me right after," he says, even though lust is already claiming his eyes.

"Hmm~..." Dipper mutters, as Bill shifts into his animal form, Dipper raising a brow, before shifting himself, Bill hesitating as he admires the way Dipper's fur looks like spun moonlight with multicoloured undertones here and there amongst gleaming silver, jet horns curling up with his birthmark still obvious in a sparkling blue on his forehead.

"Shall we go?" Bill grins.

"Race ya!" Dipper grins back, before they're blurs amongst the foliage, bursting out in the rusting of branches to the clearing where the Shack sits, Bill tilting his head at the sight of the lights on.

"Huh, I didn't think they'd have heard me..." he mutters.

The person sitting on the porch steps sits up at the sight of them, before standing quickly.

"OH MY GOD! DIPPER!"

Both forest-men freeze, glancing between eachother, before Bill's moving to get Dipper out of Mabel's rocket-path, getting smashed into as Bill groans as the ground scrapes into his back, Dipper laughing as he shifts back.

"Wrong person to hug, Mabel," Dipper grins, only for Bill to be used as a living springboard for Mabel to latch onto her twin as Ford, Stan and Pacifica are now making their way across the lawn.

"Oww..." Bill whimpers, as Pacifica pauses.

"Inside! Clothes! _NOW!_ " Pacifica roars, as Dipper extracts himself from Mabel's bear-hug to check on him.

"Are you OK, Bill?"

"...Yeah... For getting crushed twice in quick succession..." Bill strangles out , shifting back as he gets up, the group heading inside as Ford and Stan pull Dipper into a hug, peace truly returning to the small family....

...Until Dipper gets out the shower, a surprised shriek leaving his lips, Bill standing from where he's sitting outside and the others attracted from the kitchen, where they're talking over things.

Dipper crack his head around the door, face a blend of embarrassed, confused and slightly scared.

"Mabel..." he whimpers, twin moving closer at the call, before getting yanked into the bathroom as the bathroom door is slammed shut after her...

 

Mabel's surprised at the way Dipper's face had so quickly turned from a serene, joyful smile to the type of face he had after tests, as Mabel's eyes fall to where he's pointing...

...

"...Mom and Dad are going to kill us..." she mutters, before entering 'big-sis mode' as she opens the door again, "We need hot choc, towels and Ford's fucking figuring out _WHY THE HELL_ Dipper has the start of _boobs and a FUCKING TATTOO_!"

Dipper's shriek at Mabel saying stuff so bluntly distracts the group from the _thunk_ of Bill falling over in shock...


	5. Figuring it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original image is on DA https://hyperflame951.deviantart.com/art/Dipper-s-Seal-707197232?ga_submit_new=10%3A1506802035&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1  
> (made myself! ;D)  
> ENJOY! \\(^u^)/  
> ...  
> I realised the teasers don't match this...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...Meh *changes teaser words*

Dipper ends up wearing shorts and an apron so the others can see the tattoo on his back, in the same place as Bill's Zodiac on Bill's back, yet with new symbols amongst the old ones.

Ford is leaping for the entrance to his lab in _moments_ , returning after Stan's served the hot chocolate with several papers.

"What does it look like?" Dipper asks, Mabel quickly copying the mark onto paper, Dipper silent as he watches, before frowning slightly.

" _A Mate to The Eye, Three shall defy_

_Seven shall Guard, as Pinetree Must Not Die,  
_

_Else the world will end in fire and ash_

_No matter how things will pass..._ " Dipper recites softly.

"Eh?" Stan grunts.

"The Prophesy of The Great One," Dipper replies.

"Amenominakanushi, right?" Ford asks.

"Ameno- what now?" Stan asks.

"Ameniminakanushi, or at least, what the Shinto religion calls this god, they were said to also hold Ursa Major as theirs dueto being represented by the North Star, which the Big Dipper points to."

"Oh! That stuff!" Bill grins, "So all that information about that constellation is true, then?"

"Apparently," Dipper shrugs.

Bill purrs, leaning over to snuggle with Dipper, before getting yanked away by Pacifica as she frowns.

"It's too late in the evening for this bull, just go to bed!" she complains, pushing the pair towards the stairs.

"But-" Ford begins, raising his hand slightly.

Ice daggers shoot towards the sciency grunkle from tired eyes, Mabel laughing awkwardly as she herself moves to go to her and and Pacifica's room.

 

It's Dipper's turn, the next day, to be poked and prodded by Ford, though this time there's an irate Pacifica and wary Bill standing over them, though Bill gets booted out when seeing Dipper naked has his mouth watering. (It also resulted in Bill getting sat down in front of Stan, forced through both the birds and bees talk - alongside the bees-and-bees variation - as well as having his nuts threatened by Stan and Mabel...)

Oddly enough, Ford turned out to be rooting for Bill and Dipper after finishing the examination, though it also became quite obvious that with Dipper's obtaining of mostly-omega features and tendencies that this was probably for any chances of great-grandchildren to ~~experiment on~~ spoil.

Thank _god_ Bill was out when Dipper also had his first heat, Mabel and Pacifica moving him to their room as quickly as possible as Dipper's already entering a fevered-like state as the smell of vanilla ice-cream and cinnamon fills the first floor...

 

"What's that smell?" Bill asks, pausing on the stairs.

"O-oh! N-nothing!" Mabel stammers, having left the room to grab some clean, cool water for Dipper.

A half-whine, half-moan has both frezing.

"Dipper?" Bil asks, hurrying up the last of the steps as Mabel squeaks.

"You're not allowed in here!" she states.

"Oh, knock off the mask, Mabes and let me at my Pinetree," Bill retorts, eyes narrowing as his own scent increases.

Mabel's eyes narrow, as she scowls.

"Seriously, step away, or I'll stab you, Dipper's in heat and you being so lustful isn't going to help." Her eyes gain the glint Bill recognised from when Mabel had lost Dipper.

He grins, canines sharp.

"Au contraire, I can deal with it by screwing his brains out with my-"

 _"One more step, I dare you._ "

Mabel has the sparkly bat out and just below his nose...

...It's then that Bill registers each of the gems on it have been sharpened to jagged points.

"..He's my _mate_ ," Bill growl.

"He's my _twin_."

The point is emphasized with Mabel taking a step forwards, forcing Bill back.

Bill looks at her silently, before his smirk returns, shifting into a grin with a chuckle.

"How hilarious; we're modified to reproduce, yet Dipper needs to be effectively immortal - as my mating with him will provide - and yet there's also the matter of us Guards of his squabbling over whether doing so in such a short time of Dipper's first heat is morally correct... Though my own rut's going to be twice as annoying, in this case."

"Very well, we _do_ have metal plates in the shape of yours and Dipper's room door, after all."

"What about the walls?"

"Easy; Wendy."

...

Bill finally returns to what he was doing, heading up to his and Dipper's room, as Mabel sighs...

"...Oh right! Dipper's cold water! Maybe I should use some ice this time!"

"Why do you think he moaned?!" Pacifica yells, obviously flustered, as a light blush covers Mabel's cheeks with a goofy grin.

"At least this way I can controk when I get cute nieces and nephews to spoil, right?" she calls back, two groans - one disapproving, one annoyed - reply...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  I had honestly no idea how to finish the chapter, but HEY! Time for more plot and cuteness after this, right?! 0u0  
> ...  
> (even if I've misplaced the plotlist... ¬w¬)


	6. A Storm Rises

Dipper finds it easy to get back into the swing of the Shack, as Mabel has him call their parents so he can assure them _in person_ that he was fine, after Mabel's last phone call had had Dipper and Bill racing about in the background after Bill had stolen Dipper's second copy of his favourite cap for a game of chase, before Dipper had one by throwing himself on Bill, a loud _crash_ filling the Shack as Dipper cackled, plonking his hat back on his head as Bill is oddly silent...

Of course, Dipper keeps a tight grip on Bill's hand as he calls, Bill having to pluck a wandering shirt-collar away from worried lips about four times before the dialling tone is swapped for a soft _clack-clunk._

" _Hello?_ " a female voice asks, as Rachel Pines picks up.

"H-hi, Mom," Dipper says softly, as Bill gently rubs the back of Dipper's hand with his thumb.

" _Dipper?! Is it really you, Dipper?!_ " Momma-Pines' voice is suddenly frantic, as Dipper lets out a breath, a smile coming to his face, with tears.

"Y-yeah-!" Dipper starts, though his voice cracks, as Bill grins at the warm smile.

" _It's fine, baby, it's OK!_ " Rachel's voice gains a soothing tone under the panicked one, as Dipper chuckles softly.

" _Mabel told me you'd accepted an apprenticeship from Ford! Why don't you tell me-"_

"We lied, I wasn't."

There was silence, as Dipper takes a breath.

" _Dipper, you..._?"

"It's an after effect of me obtaining what was kind of a birthright, because of my birthmark..." Dipper says warily.

" _W- How did that get you a tongue?!_ "

Dipper takes a breath.

"In the forest... There's magic... I-I don't really know how to explain it all properly, but something we didn't know until it was too late, when I'd already started gaining my Birthright..." Dipper attempts, "When the end of Summer came was when

His mother is silent.

"Look, I know it'd be easier to show you, and I _am_ happy with what I have..." Dipper says, "But Mabel said I should phone, given I can now talk properly..."

 He goes silent for a moment.

" _How soon are we allowed to arrive?_ "

"We already have a room we can easily shove a bed in for the pair of you, since Mabel and Pacifica have Ford's old room, Bill and I have the attic, Stan has his room and Ford practically lives in the basement..." Dipper says, as Bill quickly leaves, soon emerging with Stan, who takes the phone as soon as he sees Dipper holding it, Bill taking Dipper from the room as Dipper silently tries to watch stan.

Bill carries Dipper up to their room, setting him down on their bed.

"You OK?" Bill asks.

"I don't know what to do..." Dipper whines, "I kind of said 'Hey, why not visit for an explanation' with the mayhem _we've_ got, then Stan takes it and that's both kinda a _good_ thing as _well_ as a bad, 'cause I don't know what he'll _say_ and..." Dipper is cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his, as Bill lets his instincts lead.

When Bill pulls away, Dipper is silent, looking Bill with shock and... Something else.

"Bill?" Dipper asks.

"We'll be _fine_ , we both have magic and they're _your_ parents; you and Mabel have told me enough stories to convince me of their love for the pair of you, so if anything it's Paz, the Stans and I who'll get in trouble," Bill winks, Dipper's face flushing up red, as he snuggles into Bill's chest.

Bill chuckles as he pulls Dipper into his lap, kiss deepening as Bill soon has Dipper on his back, though both know that trying anything in the Shack has ended in... Less than favourable results...

(Mabel has her bat, Stan has his Fists, Pacifica has _a voice like knives_ as she sides with Mabel on Bill "dirtying Dipper's innocence", even that one time Dipper had tried initiating stuff... Yet Ford... Well...)

_Ford opens the door, pausing as Dipper freezes, half-naked in Bill's lap as Bill's jacket and jumper are gone, shirt unbuttoned as Dipper's hands rested on taunt muscles._

_"..._ Carry on... _" Ford hums, closing the door again, as they hear a creepy chuckling coming from the other side, killing the mood the couple had gained_ instantly _..._

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Bill asks.

Dipper nods, as they're teleported out, reappearing in a sheltered part of the forest.

Bill lets Dipper continue to sit in his lap, as their slow kisses grow heated once more, nips turning to bites as soon, Dipper's shirt is being tugged off as Bill is lapping and sucking at the junctions of Dipper's neck, .Dipper leaning forwards into it as he starts squirming, whining, as Bill lets a low, throaty chuckle roll through them, their scents wrapping up around them.

"Bill..." Dipper whines, as he grinds down, Bill grunting softly as he grins softly, _lovingly_ , **_hungrily_** , at Dipper.

Dipper is quick to yank on Bill's lower clothing, whining as he opens his eyes to reveal silver-green orbs, that have Bill helping as he undoes the top buttons so he can throw off his upper-clothing, kicking his socks off as he rolls them over to yank down the remaining clothes on Dipper's lithe frame, licking up the sprung-free length, letting Dipper buck against his tongue as his own cock is yanked free, Bill's tongue darting down to the fluid starting to leak from between cute cheeks.

Dipper gives a low, purring growl of his own.

Bill lets himself be rolled over, as Dipper's hand grabs and strokes down to the tip of Bill's engorged length, sliding back up again to tease the limp knot, before sliding his hand down again to raise it, Bill grinning as Dipper lowers himself.

It is worth it for the expression of relieved pleasure, Dipper's mouth opening as he takes it all in, moaning softly as he's settled in Bill's lap once more, impaled on Bill's cock.

Dipper drags himself up, before dropping down again, a moan leaving both their lips this time, as Dipper tries to gain a rhythm, Bill sitting up to help as he enjoys the feeling of Dipper's walls, the feeling addictive as he pulls Dipper into a kiss, hands grabbing Dipper's hips as he starts thrusting up when Dipper thrusts down, pulling him down and pushing him up again as Dipper's breath starts coming in soft pants and whines, Bill seeing how Dipper's tongue is poking over his bottom lip, eyes lidded as his eyes are clouded at the feeling of Bill's cock.

" _Bill_!" Dipper whines, "More, more! Your knot! Bill, _please_!"

Bill chuckles, as he starts jerking his hips harder, _deeper_ , hungry for the friction and pleasure Dipper's heated, _yearning_ body on top of him.

Dipper releases with a sharp cry, as Bill's knot _pops_ , purring as he returns to lapping and comforting his Pinetree as Dipper also purrs, Bill releasing inside him as Dipper slumps on Bill, still panting slightly...

"Bill?"

"Hmm?"

Bill looks to see Dipper's looking at him with a warm, sleepy expression, scent still strong, as he smiles coyly at Bill.

"...I think you just started my heat..."

Bill gives a happy growl, nuzzling Dipper's neck as the words slowly register...

...Before he stiffens, remembering sparkly stick-on-gems.

"Oh shit."

Dipper giggles, as he adjusts himself so Bill's still-inflated knot sinks _deeper_...


End file.
